Alexiss's Story
by Jackythehedgehog
Summary: ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho? El fin del mundo. Gente desesperada. Personas muertas. El dolor en todos lados. Y al parecer la única salida es esa misteriosa puerta. Ya se, pésimo Sumary. Karkat/OC. Gamzee/OC.
1. Capítulo 1 Cascarón

Alexiss's Story

Capitulo 1

Todo había pasado muy rápido. De estar acostada tranquila, aprovechando un feriado, a estar corriendo por mi vida junto a millones de personas en el mundo. Me dolía el costado, las piernas me temblaban del cansancio y los ojos me escocían por el humo en el ambiente. Todo eso, y lo que sucedía alrededor, se podía resumir en una simple oración.

El fin del mundo

Suena raro, ya que usualmente nosotros solemos leer eso en historias fantasiosas, o en obras escolares. En los libros la gente era valiente y lo afrontaba, las cosas se solucionaban y había un lado mágico oculto en todo. Pero esta es la vida real. La gente entraba en pánico, el Apocalipsis seguía y lo más parecido a la magia son los packs de mierda que te dan de regalo cuando eras chiquito.

Debo de dejar de estar en mis pensamientos y actuar rápido. Seguir pensando de ese modo solo haría que terminara achicharrada como las galletas de _Betty Crocker_ que mama intentan siempre preparar. Moví la cabeza a ambos lados, intentando descubrir entre las ruinas de los edificios alguna guarida de salvamento, o "_Cascarones_", como yo los suelo llamar, ya que pareciera que se iban a caer en cualquier momento. Después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, diviso a los clásicos soldados haciendo entrar a la gente a una improvisada guarida subterránea. Corro entre los restos de las edificaciones, intentando mirar al suelo lo menos posible, ya que los cuerpos muertos de varias personas se extendían como hormigas aplastadas. Después de saltar sobre el cadáver de un pobre perro – ver a las personas me cae mal, pero ver un animal hace que se me revuelva el estomago – llegue al _Cascarón,_ una guarida militar hecha entre los momentos de pánico. Ni bien entre me deje caer sobre un peñasco, masajeándome tanto brazos como piernas, fijándome de que no tuviera ningún hueso roto.

A mí alrededor observaba a gente en malas condiciones, tanto heridas emocionalmente como físicamente. Por donde mirara, encontraba niños llorando entre los brazos de sus madres, mientras estas los consolaban con palabras suaves y esperanzadoras. Pero vi en los ojos de cada una que no creían que fuera así. El temor ensombrecía su rostro, hasta la más bella de ellas parecía una mascara distorsionada de lo que fue, una sombra de un pasado cercano. Me pare después de unos cuantos masajes más en las plantas de los pies, y fui a investigar las profundidades del _Cascarón_.

El _Cascarón _era una serie de túneles especiales, hechos en las alcantarillas, donde la gente se refugiaba del terror de la superficie. Fui caminando tranquila por el lugar, observando las distintas habitaciones en busca de alguna cara familiar. Puede que suene raro, pero era la mismísima verdad, estaba tranquila. Esa era una de las tantas cualidades que la gente amaba y odiaba de mí. Era capaz de tomarme cualquier situación con calma, en especial las más complicadas.

Deambule por lo que parecieron horas, hasta divisar en la sala "U – 912" a mi madre, teniendo a su lado a mi hermano. Me dirigí a su lado con rapidez, hasta posarme enfrente de ella. Al verme, dejo asomar las lágrimas retenidas en los ojos, abrazándome con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Poso su cabeza en mi hombro, sollozando con fuerza, seguido de unos cuantos hipidos. Cuando sentí que se tranquilizo, la aparte cuidadosamente y la mire a los ojos, esperando tranquilizarla.

– Ya llegue, no pasa nada, estoy en casa – dije lentamente, intentando que mis palabras llegaran al alborotado cerebro de mi madre. Ella me miro sin comprender, y luego esbozo una dulce sonrisa, que hizo que me sintiera como si nada estuviera pasando.

– Ya era hora, Al, mamá no paraba de llorar, creo que me hizo un nuevo traje de lagrimas – dijo mirándome con una mirada impaciente, pero traviesa a la vez. Siempre solía saludarme del mismo modo, dejando de lado siempre lo de "Buenos días, hermana" o al menos un hola. Pero lo prefería así, nada de formalidades.

Mi nombre es Alexiss Oleander, y aquel boludo enfrente de mí es Hawk Oleander, mi hermano menor. Vivimos en la zona de Argentina, en un pequeño pueblo, llamado Monte Hermoso. Vivo allí desde antes de que naciera mí hermano, cuando tenía 3 años. En ese entonces papá aun vivía con nosotros. Entonces, un año después, el desaparece sin dejar rastro, lo que produjo un altercado en nuestra familia. Todo el mundo creía que Lisa FoxGlove Oleander, mi madre, era la causante de su huida, ya que el estuvo actuando normal antes de irse. Hubo una lucha muy fuerte, en la cual mi madre pudo huir nuevamente a Monte Hermoso. Desde entonces ellos no nos molestan, pero estoy segura de que siguen allí, esperando que nos suceda algo malo. Nosotros tres nos tuvimos que valer lo más que pudimos. Por suerte mi madre y padre plantaron un jardín en miniatura en la zona de atrás, con lo que pudimos sobrevivir estos 10 años.

Pero ahora todo había acabado. Lo más probable es que la granja, junto con la casa, estuviera carbonizada, o a punto de estarlo. Nos encontrábamos solos, a pesar de estar rodeados de gente. Mi hermano, con solo 9 años, no parece haber dado cuenta de la situación en la que estamos. Pero mejor, ya que no queríamos que madurara con mayor rapidez. Ya era suficiente que lo hubiera hecho yo. El tiene que concentrarse en los estudios, en los amigos y en Internet, como siempre…

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero cuando me di cuenta me había quedado dormida durante mucho tiempo. Estaba cansada. Esto del fin del mundo no era nada fácil. La cabeza me dolía y mi cuerpo me dolía por la incomoda posición, además de los duros dolores del esfuerzo físico desmesurado. Pero era un precio leve a cambio de un par de vidas. Mi madre me había dejado acostada en el sólido banco de madera, cubierta de una manta lila claro que me tapaba de pies a cabeza. Afuera escuchaba un creciente murmullo, que denotaba una gran cantidad de ira y enojo. Me pare con dificultad, algo dormida y cansada por la inapropiada posición, pero como siempre la curiosidad me dio fuerzas y logre ponerme en pie.

Mire alrededor intentando orientarme por el _Cascarón, _descubriendo que la habitación "U – 912" estaba completamente vacía. Me paso la mano por mi pelo Albaricoque – herencia de mi padre, una de las pocas – intentando aplanar el estilo electrizante que me dejo el letargo. Pero seguía en ese desesperante estado, logrando que me diera por vencida. A nadie le importaría como estuviera físicamente, ni aun que llevara un salmón en la cabeza. Estaban todos apilados en el Túnel Principal, donde un hombre se encontraba parado en una caja de madera como tribuna, intentando apaciguar a la gente. Después de acercarme un poco, pude distinguir a la persona.

Bartholomew "Bart" Teodore Amrine Atwood era el líder proclamado momentáneamente por los "_D.F.A_" – "_Defence Forceo of the Apocalypse_", la fuerza defensiva del Apocalipsis, recién establecida en la ciudad – que muchos consideraban también su líder. Podían haber pasado cerca de 3 horas desde su nombramiento, y apenas 4 desde la creación del _D.F.A, _pero se sentía como el rey del mundo. Pude notar en su mirada el fuego del poder, algo que compartían casi todos los políticos, presidentes y demás personas importantes del país, un fuego que reflejaba la ambición, poder y avaricia de quien la tuviera. Mi madre siempre decía que en los ojos de la gente, esa mirada separaba a la gente buena de la mala, o al menos de la confiable. Hasta ahora no se había equivocado.

– ¡Señoras y señores, saben muy bien las amenazas que estamos sufriendo ahora! ¡Saben bien cuantos seres queridos hemos perdido, cuanta sangre se a derramado, cuantas esperanzas y sueños se han perdido! – Empezó Bart con su discurso – ¡Por eso mismo ahora debemos estar unidos para afrontar la situación y salir con vida de la batalla! ¡Corren tiempos de destrucción y dolor, un tiempo del cual nos reíamos, diciendo que no viviríamos para contarlo! ¡Cuan equivocados estuvimos! ¡Si hubiéramos podido ver lo que sucedería, estaríamos mejor preparados! Y no encerrados en este despeñadero ¡Pero debemos seguir! ¡Demostrémosles a nuestros descendientes como pusimos la cabeza alta y el pecho al frente, mirando a la muerte a los ojos, burlándonos de ella en su lecho! ¡Mostrémosles que estamos hechos de acero! – Una ola de vectores acompaño el discurso. Pero no duro mucho, ya que un hombre salido de la multitud grito un fuerte "_¡Me opongo!_". Todo el mundo se quedo callado, mirando al robusto hombre de entrada edad que había empuñado la espalda contra el líder.

Pero ese no era el fin. Detrás de el un grupo de gente tomo sus mismos ideales. La gente empezaba una revelación. Ver como la gente cambiaba de opinión tan rápido me enfurecía. Así empezaban las cosas, la gente cambiaba tan rápido de opinión y al final comentan errores. Me fui, con la esperanza de tranquilizarme, caminando el recodo que en la otra ocasión no había seguido.

Fui al paso ligero, sumisa en mis pensamientos. Los sucesos del día corrían por mi memoria como el agua, haciendo que la realidad se estrellara de pronto contra mí ser. Ya no tenía hogar. Nada de ir al colegio con mis amigas. Nada de ir al colegio con Cloe, ni reírme de las cosas que encontrábamos en MsPaintAdventure. Aun me acordaba de cuando nos habíamos fugado de casa para ir a nuestro "club". Nosotras somos las capitanas del lugar, y siempre estamos presentes en las reuniones. Lo que hace creer a Thomas King que no merece su puesto de segundo al mando. Pero los valoramos a todos por igual.

Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos, jugaba a patear una piedra, de considerable tamaño, buscarla y volverla a patear. Igual que mi vida. Todo marcha bien hasta que ¡zas! Una patada en medio de las pelotas. Me hubiera gustado tener más tranquilidad. Volví a patear la roca, pero esta vez sentí como paraba cerca, golpeando contra una superficie de metal. Me sorprendí por ello, ya que sonaba más bien como una chapa, en vez del característico grosor de las tuberías. Me adentre en la oscuridad, tanteando todo a mi paso, hasta sentir el frío tacto del acero bajo mi mano. Busque entre mis bolsillos y encontré mi linterna – mi fiel compañera hasta el final – logrando alumbrar el lugar.

Era una zona profunda del lugar, seguramente fuera del manto humano durante siglos. Quizá desde el momento en el que fueron construidas las cañerías. Pero el acero parecía reciente, no había ningún rastro de oxido. Fui caminando por el mural, observando la construcción con detenimiento, hasta encontrar lo que menos me esperaba.

– O dios mío – dije al mirar al frente. Sonara raro, pero delante mío, había…

…Una puerta


	2. Capitulo 2 La puerta

**Okay, en el episodio anterior me olvide de poner esto, pero ahora lo hare.**

**Alexiss Oleander, su familia y los personajes que hasta ahora aparecen son propiedad mía junto con esta historia.**

**Homestuck Pertenece a Andrew Hussie.**

**Más adelante aclarare con los nuevos personajes.**

**Además, quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para mencionar el fic de "Case Vampire" que tengo abandonado. Ese fic lo tengo en pausa por varias cuestiones:**

*** FALTA DE CONTINUACIÓN: me di cuenta de que narre mal el principio, así que no tengo idea de cómo continuarla, este es uno de los motivos secundarios.**

*** FALTA DE PÚBLICO: Uno de los más importantes. Me encuentro con que ya en el capitulo 3 solo hay 2 reviews y no me siento con ganas de continuar con algo que no van a leer. Puede que suene tonto, pero empecé el fic con ganas y termine con algo forzado, y no me sube el autoestima la poca cantidad de lectores**

*** FALTA DE DIVERSIÓN: Si, empecé el fic con entusiasmo, pero tal como dije antes lo termine continuando a la fuerza. Además, ahora no estoy muy interesada que digamos en Detective Conan (demasiado relleno), así que hasta ahora esta es el 2do motivo más importante.**

**Ya no los frenare más. Disfruten el Fic.**

**Dedicado a ****Sonicathehedgehog24**

Ϩ**·Ϩ**

Mire la construcción con sorpresa. Era firme, sin un mínimo rasguño. Pase la mano por ella, admirándola. El metal de las paredes era frío y duro al tacto, pero la puerta era en especial gomosa al tacto, y caliente como el fuego. Recorrí con la linterna el marco de la puerta, descubriendo letras grabadas en un idioma que desconocía. Entonces capte la forma de una cerradura. Estaba en el marco, específicamente en la zona izquierda, recubierta de un marco de oro. Me acerque al agujero, intentando descubrir que había en su interior. Pero entonces lo vi. Una especie de circunferencia, hecha al parecer de cromo, conectada a una serie de tubos y válvulas. El borde de la cerradura no me permitía ver a que estaba conectado ello, cosa que hizo que me dieran más ganas de abrir la puerta.

Busque en los alrededores, en las escrituras y debajo de cada piedra, pero ni rastros de algo que pudiera parecer una llave. Era de esperar que no dejaran algo tan importante tirado por allí, pero quería asegurarme. Suspire con pesadumbre. Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, en las alcantarillas era imposible saber si era de noche o de día. Alumbre mi alrededor intentando orientarme, y al descubrir el camino por el que había venido, empecé con paso flojo a caminar. Cada paso me era más difícil que el anterior. Algo dentro de mí me decía que diera media vuelta y volviera a fijarme en el lugar, pero sabía que era inútil. Llegue a una bifurcación, y me detuve a descansar.

Me acosté contra la dura superficie. Estire los brazos y las piernas – una costumbre muy pegajosa, si es que la prueban – y mire el techo del lugar, preguntándome como estarían las cosas en la superficie. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al sentir algo moverse cerca mío, una cucaracha o una rata, preferiría no saberlo. No era muy mañosa a la hora de estar sucia, pero sinceramente este lugar apestaba como la mierda. No, era mucho peor. El calor hacia que todo oliera peor. Me estaba cocinando, tenía que seguir mi camino.

Me levante con pesadumbre, y casi me caigo en el intento. Me gustaría descansar más, pero todo esto haría que vomitara. Suspire resignada. No quedaba otra. Levante la cabeza con orgullo, de cara al problema – otra de mis costumbres pegajosas, pruébenlo, da confianza – y comencé una caminada, mas parecida a un trote. El agua de la alcantarilla salpicaba mis jogging negros, pero no me importaba. Me saque mi buzo verde oscuro, dejando ver un top negro deportivo. No era muy específica con mi ropa, pero el negro era el que yo prefería. Agarre la prenda y me la ate a la cadera. No, mala idea, terminaría salpicado. La desate y la ate a mi cuello, como una capa. Mejor, y encima no daba tanto calor.

Corrí un largo trayecto. Empecé a ver a lo lejos las luces del "_Cascaron_", así que apure el paso. Al parecer estamos entrados en altas horas de la noche, por lo que todos estaban dormidos. Me puse a buscar entre los pocos sobrevivientes a mi madre. Después de buscar un rato la encontré. Seguía en la sección U – 912. Al parecer se había quedado para esperarme. Siempre hacia lo mismo, pero no debía preocuparme, era fuerte. Los duros años cuidándonos ella sola han hecho que aprenda que no es tan débil como su apariencia lo demuestra. Aprendí mucho de ella.

– Con que llegaste – Escuche bajo mío, y descubrí que mi madre se había despertado. La mire por unos momentos, hasta agacharme y darle un leve beso en la frente.

– Ya volví – dije con una sonrisa. Ella abrió sus brazos, indicando que me acostara con ella, y yo de buen agrado me acurruque con ella. Me encontraba cansada, y pronto el mundo de los sueños me envolvió en sus garras.

Tenía frío. Mucho frío. Intente agarrar el cuerpo de mi mamá con la mano, Pero lo único que llegue a tocar con la mano era agua.

¿¡Agua!?

Me levante rápido intentando descubrir la razón, pero lo único que veía era agua y más agua ¿Que había pasado?

Ϩ**·Ϩ**

**Ya se, un capitulo corto, pero es que estuve más de 1 semana enferma y mi cabeza no da a más, pero el viernes (según la doctora) me curo, así que quizá llegue bien a la fecha ¡Disculpas de nuevo!**

******Voy a intentar publicar cuando pueda, pero estoy especialmente en una etapa de pruebas, así que no esperen que publique tanto como lo acorde, pero lo intentare. Últimamente estuve enferma, así que no pude publicar el fic cuando quise, tal y como dije antes.**


	3. Capitulo 3 Agua

Alexiss's Story

Capitulo 3

A la izquierda, agua. A la derecha, agua. Todo el lugar estaba completamente inundado de agua.

Agua

Al parecer por suerte había caído en un viejo colchón desvencijado, haciendo que este flotara y salvara mi vida…por ahora. Mire a los lados, buscando una salida, pero la única luz venia de una pequeña rendija del techo, lo que no era mucho. El colchón dio una sacudida, al parecer había chocado con más basura, que estaba o flotando o encerrada abajo del agua. Respire profundamente, intentando calmar mi corazón, lo que no era tarea fácil. Cuando al final lo regule, descubro que no todo esta tan calmado. Más agua salía de algunas tuberías en las paredes con gran rapidez, haciendo que las aguas se sacudieran como un mar embravecido.

Con algo de dificultad recojo una vieja escoba que flotaba. Empiezo a remar con lentitud, temiendo que de un momento a otro el colchón se diera vuelta. El esfuerzo es inmenso, y el tiempo pasa volando. Todo seguía igual que ahora, la misma luz, el mismo túnel oscuro, pero el agua subía con mayor rapidez, y siguiendo este ritmo no sobreviviría. Desesperada ante esta idea, me pongo a remar con mayor rapidez, pero solo conseguí dar vueltas en un mismo lugar. No podía aguantar más, ya no. Agarre mis piernas y adopte una posición "bola", enterrando mi cara entre mis rodillas. El olor a mugre invadió mi mente, haciéndome sentir sucia y miserable.

"_No saldré con vida de aquí" _fue lo primero que pensé. El agua mientras tanto subía y subía, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Pero a pesar de todo no lloraba, ya me había acostumbrado a no llorar en este tipo de situaciones. No por parecer fuerte, sino por que intentaba no molestar el ambiente. Y aun que allí no hubiera nadie, no por eso dejaría esa vieja costumbre. Levante la cabeza y exhale una gran bocanada de aire. La deje ir y repetí este procedimiento 3 veces. Luego contuve la mayor cantidad de aire que pude, y metí la cabeza de lleno en el agua.

El agua me despertó de un modo abrazador. Estaba helada y sucia, pero a pesar de todo pude ver a través de ella. La corriente se dirigía siempre al norte, llevando con ella tanta basura como encontrara. Delante de mí pasó el cadáver de una rata, y por el susto por poco suelto el aire, pero me contuve. Intente ver el fondo de las tuberías, pero la mugre era tal que me era imposible ver incluso a 1 metro de distancia. Volví a sacar la cabeza fuera del agua y aspire otra bocanada. Mi cabeza golpeo contra el techo en el impulso, haciendo que soltara el aire. La marea subía con mayor rapidez que antes, y donde me quedaba media hora para descubrir una salida, ahora el tiempo se había acortado bruscamente a unos pocos segundos. Aspire por ultima vez mi suministro de aire y sumergí la cabeza.

Nade como pude con mis miembros entumecidos por el frío, sintiendo como este me aguijoneaba como una abeja. Llegando al fondo del túnel, note el moho y la mugre pegada al borde, dejando mis manos manchadas. Ni rastros de alguna posible salida. Nade lo más rápido que me daban mis maltrechos brazos, pero nada.

Subí con dificultad a la superficie. Tan solo quedaba el espacio suficiente para sacar la cara. Respire nueva mente aire de encierro y me sumergí arriesgadamente. Me di cuenta que se gastaba menos energía y aire siguiendo la corriente, así que intente atisbar algo entre la mugre.

Entonces apareció. Una escotilla vieja y sucia, por donde la mugre se aferraba con fuerza. Agarre con fuerza la escotilla, pero los dedos no me respondían. Pose mi cuerpo sobre la manivela, usándolo como agarre. Como pude puse mis dedos en la única salida.

Empezaba a ver puntos negros, debía apurarme. Intente girarla con la fuerza que me quedaba, pero la fuerza me había abandonado. El lugar se volvía borroso, los puntos negros se hacían más grandes y sentía un vacío dentro. No podía. No me quedaban fuerzas. Me rendí ante el agua estancada, esperando el poco camino que a la muerte le faltaba por recorrer.

Tenia sueño. Mucho sueño. Los ojos se le cerraban con lentitud, llevando su cuerpo al reposo eterno. Algo la agarró del brazo. Al principio creyó que era otro desperdicio, pero no, volvió a sentir ese tire. Era alguien, aun que sonara más raro que Nyancat, era alguien, aun que era imposible que hubiese alguien en ese andrajoso lugar, era alguien. Pero a pesar de todo no pude ver mucho antes de caer a un profundo sueño, tan solo una cara iluminada por la preocupación.

·

Lo primero que recupere fue el tacto. Sentía calor. Un calor reconfortante, como un abrazo. Luego el oído. Escuchaba el llanto de una mujer, un llanto desconsolado, resonando entre las tuberías como un mortuorio. Y por ultimo, la vista. Abrí lentamente el ojo, temiéndome encontrarme, a pesar de todo, con el rostro de San Pedro. Pero no era el, ni mucho menos. Distinguí rápidamente los distorsionados rasgos de mi madre, bajo una mascara de llanto fuerte. Su rostro estaba arrugado por el esfuerzo por parar, pero gruesos lagrimones seguían surcando su contrariado rostro.

Entonces noto que había despertado. No se molesto en continuar oprimiendo su latente llanto, y me aprisiono contra su pecho, descargando todo el temor, la preocupación y los nervios de aquel infortunio que por milagro no había terminado mal.

Pero, ¿Quién había hecho ese milagro? No lo sabía. En realidad si, pero era imposible. Esa persona llevaba desaparecida un largo tiempo. Y si hubiera aparecido, no había explicación razonable para su sorprendente aparición en medio de ese túnel de agua.

Deje que la gente apartase a mi madre, ya calmada, de encima de mí. Nadie sabia en que condiciones físicas me encontraba, así que había llamaron a los pocos que sabían de medicina, y empezaron a planear una especie de "Hospital". La voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Duerme, el peligro ya paso – me dijo con voz quejumbrosa. Mejor era que durmiese, sino la preocuparía más. Cerré los ojos e intente dormirme, pero el sueño no llegaba. El nervio de estar a las puertas de la muerte me lo impedía. Además, aun seguía con la idea de quien era esa chica que me había salvado.

Perdí a una de mis mejores amigas por un misterioso asesinato, que aun queda impune. Luego desapareció la única persona que me quedaba, sin dejar rastro alguno. Ambos fueron los golpes más duros de mi vida, pero aun así los pude afrontar y llegar hasta aquí, un poco dolida, pero entera. Y justo cuando logre aceptar la idea, viene esta horrorosa situación. La cabeza me da vueltas, por lo que me acosté, intentando poner orden a mis ideas.

Al parecer permanecí un largo tiempo dormida. Al despertarme con una apenas detectable sacudida de mi madre – algo con lo que me había acostumbrado a despertar – fui puesta en una camilla hecha con algunas camperas, entre ellas algunas algo raídas.

Me transportaron por algunos túneles, en los que habían puesto algunas lámparas de aceite, usando botellas como recipientes y madera como fuente de luz principal. Colgaban del techo como luciérnagas, algunas con tanta basura que su brillo era apenas el suficiente para ver mis dedos. El drenaje sonaba en cada pisada como un martillazo en mi adolorida cabeza, que no dejaba de zumbar y latir en causa del agua estancada que tuve que nadar.

Pronto llegamos a una pequeña caza, levantada por los palos menos roídos y más gruesos que encontraron por la zona "explorada y habitada". Los paños seguramente eran algunas sabanas traídas por alguna gente sensata – o sin mucho peligro de muerte – de la superficie. La superficie de la cama donde me dejaron era algo dura, pero pude distinguir con claridad el colchón que antes me había salvado, solo que algo más roto y sucio.

Fuera del lugar podía distinguir voces. La conversación era indescifrable, pero distinguí la voz de mi madre. Sonaba preocupada, teniendo un tono algo más fuerte de lo normal. Entre las sombras, pude ver gestos de exasperación, al parecer estaba discutiendo con alguien. La silueta parecía estar en profunda calma, pero por como reaccionaba mi mamá, no parecía que fuera por mucho tiempo. Después de un tiempo, pude distinguir la silueta de quien me había traído al lugar, posiblemente uno de los pocos instruidos en la medicina.

Respire profundo el aire que ya estaba completamente contaminado de cenizas. A pesar de haber estado en medio de un torrente de agua, mi cuerpo estaba seco, lleno de magulladuras y basura seca en varias partes de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y repase todos los cambios bruscos que había presenciado hasta ahora, desde que fui sacada del mundo de los sueños por mi madre. ¿Cuántas veces podía uno estar al borde de la muerte? No más de un puñado, y aun así había sobrepasado la poca cantidad en cuestión de – más o menos, según mi reloj biológico – 2 días. ¿Y quien sabía cuantas más tendría que correr? El aire seguía aumentando de temperatura, haciendo espeso y seco el aire. ¿Cuántas posibilidades habría de sobrevivir? No lo se ¿Cuántas de que ya todos lo sepan? No lo se ¿Cuántas de que encontremos algo? No lo se.

No lo se. No lo se. No lo se. No lo se. ¡No se nada!

Mi madre entro a la "habitación". Podía ver sus ojos llorosos desde lejos, junto con algunas lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Se sentó en el catre, y pronuncio la pregunta que hasta ahora estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Tome aire, llena de la presión de una respuesta, que posiblemente tenga en riesgo es humor de ella. Intente pensar en una escusa, pero mi mente estaba sobrecargada. Finalmente, me decidí a decir la verdad. Puede que la angustie, pero aun había algo que debía decir. Algo importante.

Empecé a narrar la historia. Al principio me costo elegir las palabras adecuadas, pero luego hable con soltura, sin preocupación. Procure ocultar la parte de la puerta, tenia el presentimiento de que era algo más importante de lo que llegaba a comprender. Todo iba bien hasta que llegue a la parte de mi salvación, en la que puse un repentino silencio.

-¿Qué pasa? – Me pregunto. Note el miedo en su voz. Sabia que pasaba algo, lo presentía.

-¿Te acuerdas…de Zoe? – Guardo silencio, ante la sorpresa. Había procurado no mencionar este tema durante todo este tiempo, y ahora lo mencionaba en el momento menos sospechado. Soltó un suspiro y afirmo.

- Puede que me tomes por loca…pero la vi. Fue ella la que me salvo. Sentí como me levantaba, pero nada más, ya que me desmaye. A pesar de todo llegue a ver su cara, y estoy segura de que es ella.

Mi madre no podía estar más sorprendida. Se llevo las manos a la boca, y luego a los ojos. Se los refregó con fuerza, y luego, excusándose rápidamente, salio del lugar, posiblemente a seguir hablando con el doctor.

Pero igual no me importaba. A pesar de que no lo dijera, lo note en su voz, en sus gestos, en sus acciones. No me creía. Me tomaba por loca.

Tome mi rostro entre mis manos y ahogue un grito. Había metido la pata. Muy hondo.

·

Ok, tarde mucho, y lo siento. Es que…se me acabo la imaginación en medio de la historia. Aun que suene raro, solo tengo la base, y los capítulos se me van ocurriendo mientras escribo. Justo ahora tuve inspiración, y por eso lo pude terminar ;).

Hata ahora, todos los personajes eran míos. Pero Zoe, la salvadora de Alexiss, es propiedad de **SonicatheHedgehog24 **no mía.

PD: ¡Lo logre Soniii! La subí al fin ;). Y este es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora. Espero que tardes mucho en leerlo :o).


	4. Capitulo 4 El imperio

Acá por fin la versión completa, gracias por los comentarios y por alguna duda de la historia, no se preocupen, lo aclarare al final.

Canción escuchada: Dirty Night Clowns – Chris Garneau

Alexiss's Story

Capitulo 4

El aire era espeso, caliente, trayendo el fragor de una batalla futura, que quizá no se realice nunca si el no daba el primer paso. Pero _il primo passo_ es que suceda lo que por medio de "el" pude averiguar. Me alejo de la ventana y camino sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del lugar, metido en mis pensamientos, cosa que se estaba haciendo una costumbre. Paro y me reprendo, _"No es momento para detenerse a pensar en ello, tengo un imperio que dirigir". _A pesar de la reprimenda, seguía sin enojarme, cosa que, tal y como muchos dicen, es algo que quizá nunca llegue a cambiar. Me detuve delante del cuadro de mi antecesor. En la representación, el se veía como un ser supremo, todopoderoso, el gran dictador del reino. Pero ante el yo solo era un enclenque que se había colado en el palacio. Y esas son cosas que no permitiré. Si el "suceso" no se realizaba en lo que quedaba del plazo – Que ahora que caía en la cuenta, eran tan solo 3 horas – tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, y específicamente, su primera victima seria "el".

El sonido de mi nombre hizo que me diera vuelta, encontrando a una de mis sirvientas más leales, Thaira, acercándose con rapidez. Las muchas copas y platos que llevaba en la bandeja tapaban su cara por completo, y el tintineo del cristal callaba sus silenciosas pisadas.

- Señor, tengo nuevas noticias sobre Lady Dahla Schrimzcher. – Su voz era severa pero suave, un engaño para quien no la conociera.

- ¿Qué paso? Si no me equivoco ella tendría que estar en su hogar – Al parecer, acababa de encontrar algo con lo que entretenerse en el tiempo restante.

- Las sirvientas la encontraron robando algunos objetos de valor en la cocina – Dejo la bandeja en una mesa cercana, dejando al descubierto el resto de su cuerpo. Tenia un cuerpo flaco y ágil, pero musculoso. Su pelo era de un negro clásico, a excepción de una veta blanca que salía del medio, dándole aspecto de mofeta. Sus cuernos eran dos flechas finas que se enterraban en su cabeza, saliendo en su punta de una forma curva y fina, dándole el aspecto de ornamenta. – Al parecer, con la sequía reciente, se quedaron sin granjas y su alimento a escaseado hasta el punto de la hambruna. – Una sonrisa maniática se empezó a formar en mi rostro.

- ¿Dahla sigue en la cocina? – un plan en como aprovechar las próximas 3 horas se empezó a formar en mi cabeza, mientras mi sonrisa solo se acentuaba.

- Si señor.

- Pues llévenla a la habitación 103. También lleven a su familia, en lo posible. Trae a todos los testigos, y espero que ellos estén dispuestos a cantar. También trae a Cerberus (1).

- Lo van a estar, señor. Con permiso – Thaira salio del lugar, dejando la bandeja con los recipientes en la mesada; la prioridad eran las ordenes de el.

Camine tranquilamente en dirección al mencionado lugar, retorciendo mis dedos inconcientemente dentro de los bolsillos unidos por el medio. Pase por pasadizos iluminados fuertemente por lámparas de lava y ayudadas por el sol del exterior. Al rato de caminar, una puerta reforzada interrumpió en mi camino. Introduje rápidamente la clave – – y luego apoye mi mano sobre un escáner, haciendo que tomaran huellas dactilares mientras una pequeña aguja microscópica se aseguraba de mi ADN y pulso. Si no había pulso – en caso de muerte – o su ADN y huellas dactilares no eran correctas, una plancha oculta situada en el suelo lo achicharraría como mosca ante una trampa, matando al intruso. O por lo menos, le reduciría las neuronas lo suficiente como para que tuviese que comer el resto de su vida por una pajita.

A partir de allí, el lugar pareciera una especie de cueva subterránea, iluminado por pequeñas antorchas con esferas luminosas agarradas (2). Eran los sótanos del castillo.

Después de un poco rato, llegue al fin a la sala 103. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una de las muchas clases de cámaras del lugar, en forma de esfera. Al fondo se encontraba un trono de color negro, casi camuflado, preparado especialmente en lo alto de una escalera, hecha para mi, así podía tener el mejor punto de vista de los hechos. A la izquierda y a la derecha, en diagonal, unas tarimas de 7 escalones llegaban a la mitad del amplio salón. En medio del salón había un tanque vacío, conectado a una bombona de agua. Me dirigí hacia el trono y me senté, acomodándome con las rodillas al pecho, a esperar (3).

A la media hora de esperar, empezó a llegar la gente. Enfilando la marcha, se encontraba Thaira, con su clásica mirada fría. Atrás de ella, se encontraba una mujer pequeña y regordeta, con las mejillas más blancas que la cal, claramente Dahla. Su color distintivo era el lila. Un señor alto y calvo, con una chivita blanca, la seguía. Llevaba un largo kimono negro, seguidos de un hakama, un kosode y un obi blancos (4), era Cerberus. Un signo parecido a un puntero de color blanco era se representante en signo, el cual se encontraba en su pecho y en color negro en su frente. Lo más escalofriante de este señor era que no llevaba cuernos, con la boca más ancha del mundo, llegando a dividirle la cabeza por la mitad.

Detrás un señor algo mayor, con una camisa y un pantalón azul claro simple, llevaba a dos chicos, uno violeta y el otro azul oscuro, apretujados fuertemente a su pecho; claramente el señor Noriaz Schrimzcher, junto con sus hijos Melias Schrimzcher, de 17 y Natashan Schrimzcher, de 14. Ambos críos se encontraban llorando a lagrima partida en el pecho de su progenitor, mientras el dirigía una mirada cargada de piedad ante mi. Detrás de el, rematando la marcha, estaban 4 sirvientas de clase baja, cuyos nombres son tan insignificantes que ni recordaba - ¡Por dios! Eran meras entes de la limpieza. Thaira, las sirvientas y el Cerberus

– Nos encontramos aquí para presenciar el juicio de Lady Dahla Schrimzcher, quien es acusada de robar elementos de valor. Llamo a las testigos Mira Tirio, Saladra Nieve, Torien Mahora y Solicien Trago – las cuatro sirvientas, idénticas en su totalidad, fueron al estrado.

Eran delgadas y flacuchas, todas con trajes de maid blanco y negro. La única forma de distinguirlas era por el color de pelo: Mira lo llevaba celeste, Saladra rojo, Torien rosa y Solicien verde. Ambas hablaban con una voz aguda y chillona, como si con ella pudiesen cortar el aire.

– Nosotras la vimos – dijeron las cuatro al unísono, como si estuviese ensayado – la muy entupida intento alcanzar una de las copas de marfil de los estantes superiores, y por su gordura termino aplastando el banco al que se paro – varias risas en distintas tonalidades de agudo agujerearon mis oídos, pero preferí ignorarlo, solo eran 3 horas – cuando llegamos por semejante estruendo, las joyas saltaron con tanta fuerza que bien podría haber robado un centenar.

– Y díganme, ¿Cómo pueden probar que sea verdad? – lo preguntaba por que era lo reglamentario, por que sabia que el cuarteto de barbies ancianas siempre llevaba pruebas. Siempre.

– Sencillo, fíjense en sus ropas. Le quedan tan ajustadas que bien podría haber otro centenar más.

– Muchas gracias, por favor, siéntense – las cuatro corrieron con sus agudos tacos a sus asientos. No querían hacerme esperar, ni mucho menos. No era desconocido que a pesar de no contener casi ni pizca de ira, era muy capaz de buscar errores por diversión, incluso el más pequeño. – Thaira, hágame el favor de revisar los bolsillos de la acusada.

La sirvienta se acercó a Dahla, mientras ella seguía con la vista fija en el piso. Le pidió amablemente que se pusiera de pie. Metió rápidamente la mano en los bolsillos raídos de su prenda, y saco, casi al instante, un collar de rubíes, de un precio elevadísimo. Automáticamente, la mujer se puso a temblar.

– Veo que es cierto. – En mi rostro la seriedad era total, pero en mi interior, una sonrisa maniática empezaba a aflorar. (Aprovecha ahora, hazla trizas. Que no quede parte de su cuerpo que no sea torturada) Debía calmarse, ya que la mujer no tenia la culpa; lo más obvio era que el cuarteto había metido dichas alhajas en sus bolsillos. . – Bueno, por las pruebas que me entregan, declaro a Dahla Schrimzcher culpable.

Un grito desgarrador lleno el aire. Natashan había salido de los brazos de su padre y salio disparado hacia mi. Rápidamente, Thaira se interpuso en el camino y agarro al muchacho por la espalda, frenando su acometida. El crío gritaba a garganta partida, y lo único que podía hacer su madre era mirarlo con pesar, miedo y pena, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus abultadas mejillas.

Thaira noqueo rápidamente al muchacho, y se lo devolvió a su padre (5). Agarro a Dahla por las muñecas y, con una cuerda gruesa, la ato por detrás. Luego la metió al tanque, se metió ella y ato sus pies con una cuerda idéntica. Agarro un paño grueso y negro y ato sus ojos, dejándolo humedecido por las antiguas lagrimas. Thaira salio y, pulsando los botones de un panel escondido, el tanque se empezó a llenar de agua; su condena era muerte por ahogamiento.

El agua empezó a subir con una rapidez abrasadora, llegándole con facilidad a las rodillas. Sus lágrimas cesaron, aceptando su destino, y una voz que usualmente expresaba dulzura ahora emanaba el peso de la muerte y una ira incontenible.

– ¡Usted sabia sobre mi situación! ¡Mando a su perra a informarlo! – el aire era un silencio espeso, casi palpable. (Mátala ya. Quémala y que los restos se los coma Cerberus) No, quería escuchar a esa señora. Sus ultimas palabras, dirigidas a mi y como publico su servidumbre y familia. – Pero no le importo en lo más mínimo. ¡Usted buscaba que hiciera esto! ¡Usted quería tener un pequeño entretenimiento, sucia rata! – (Esa hija de perra esta hablando demasiado. QUE SE CALLE. NO TIENE DERECHO A HABLARME ASÍ) No podía contenerlo más, esperaba que la mujer tuviera unas últimas palabras muy cortas – ¡MALDIGO A TU PUTA RAZA! ¡TE MALDIGO A TI Y A TODA TU FAMILIA, GAMZEE MAKARA! – La mujer lanzo un estruendoso grito, entre una risa maniática y un aullido de dolor. Pronto el grito fue callado por el tanque al ser llenado.

La mujer permaneció quieta un rato, luego de gastar lo que le quedaba de aire. Pronto, empezó a retorcerse de forma grotesca, sacando espuma por la boca y tensando al máximo las ligaduras. Y de pronto silencio.

– Sácala, Thaira – La joven vacío el tanque con rapidez y saco el cuerpo de la acusada. Sus uñas y ojos se estaban tornando morados; estaba muerta – Dásela a Cerberus. Le va a encantar este pequeño regalo. – Detrás, el susodicho abrió sus ojos totalmente, mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en su rostro.

Poco a poco, la gente fue saliendo del lugar, dejando por ultimo a la desdichada familia. Los menores se encontraban traumatizados, aterrorizados, dejándose guiar por el progenitor. Pero el padre no. Antes de salir, me dirigió una mirada cargada de ira, dando a entender una cruel venganza. No me importaba, no eran muchos los que me habían dirigido miradas igual o peor que esas.

Al final quede solo, parado ante el reflejo del tanque, pensativo, en quien sabe que. Mi reflejo mostraba tranquilidad, pero un destello de ira verde cruzo por mi mirada, como una advertencia. Mas valía aprender a controlar a Sober, sino este terminaría absorbiendo lo que le quedaba de cordura. Si quedaba algo.

Bueno, acá estoy para hacer las referencias del fic.

1.- No, no es el perro. Es una especie de bestia parecida, ya verán más tarde.

2.- Dichas esferas son una referencia a Túneles, un gran libro, por si lo preguntan. Son esferas que cuanta más luz hay, más se oscurecen, y también viceversa, cuanta más oscuridad hay, mayor alumbran, irradiando una luz semejante al sol.

3.- Esto más que una referencia, es que cuando lo escribía, aun me faltaba terminar de ver la 3ra película de Death Note, por lo que me lo imagine sentado como L xD.

4.- Es equivalente al traje de Inuyasha, solo que en emo. Busquen en Google, si no entienden.

5.- Feel like Artemis Fowl and Butler xD.


End file.
